In-store displays of electronic devices sold by consumer electronic retail stores are typically provided so that consumers may inspect a particular model prior to purchasing one. Moreover, some of these consumer electronic device retailers offer various appearance options for the device casing such as color. Retail stores often provide multiple samples of the same device model with the different device options so that a consumer may see first hand the options that are available.
These displays, which may consist of multiple identical devices with different device colors, take up a relatively significant amount of space in a retail store. Such large displays may also increase the store's overhead costs because multiple devices, all of the same model, must be allocated to in-store displays rather than kept available as sellable inventory. Even further, this cost repeats itself every time a manufacturer releases a new device model which the retail store then displays.